The present invention relates generally to erection anchors and recess inserts for concrete structural components. In particular, the invention relates to an integrated erection anchor and recess insert that can be assembled, utilized during placement of fresh concrete to provide a recess for access to the erection anchor, and readily separated leaving the erection anchor embedded in the concrete and the recess insert removable for use in subsequent concrete placements.